


Hello There Kitten

by AliceofWonderland



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Dream Bubbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceofWonderland/pseuds/AliceofWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are dead. </p><p>in this fic Nepeta is wandering through all the bubbles she comes across and i thought how about instead of making it so only one timeline she gets karkat she gets him in every timeline but the alpha. from there i thought hey let's make this a signlessXnepetaXdisciple why the fuck not. hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello There Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Not that great a summary i know well just read it and tell me what you think if I get enough positive feed back i might continue this for another chapter.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you are dead, and it’s not so bad. You have your friends and you haven’t seen your timelines karkat anywhere around, so that’s good. You’ve seen other Karkat’s around and they seem really happy to see you and they say they’re looking for their Nepeta's which is nice to hear. Atleast you’re happy in other timelines, so it’s okay if you’re dead at least you’re happy and….you hope he is too. You’ve talked to other timeline versions of yourself and find out that all your friends have died in those but there is one other constant, those Nepetas end up happy with Karkat. It’s just like Jaspers said you’d have to die to be with Karkat; but now you have died and are still alone. 

You walk around and through all the different bubbles and see different versions of your friends where all your ships have sailed even you crack ships which you think is funny. you come across certain trolls that kinda look like your friends, even have their blood color but aren’t them. You speak to the one who looks like you and you like her...at times. She’s very loud sometimes and squeals like a wounded squeak beast and the way she screams mog sometimes gets on your nerves. What does that even mean. You talk to her about your friends and what Gamzee did and she starts to cry for you and apologizes but what good do apologizies do, you’re dead 

She’s nice to be around you guess but you decided to leave her bubble and keep wandering around the furthest ring; until you come across a bubble that looks like Alternia. The soft glow of the two moons leaving a tint of greenish pink in the night, you can smell the soil and hear the bustling of Trolls close by you and the grumbles of different beasts behind you in the dense trees of the wood cluster. You gasp and begin to whimper, you spin around you know exactly where you are, what memory this is. This is your home all you have to do is find…

“There it is!!” you exclaim bounding down the valley in which you stand to your cave, if this is right pounce should be inside even if it is just an illusion, a mere memory you want to see her again. 

“Hello?” you hear a deep smooth voice echo from YOUR cave!! Does that mean Pounce isn’t there? is this another Nepeta’s memory? you stop in your tracks and stand at the mouth of the cavern. “Hello is that you Meulin?” you hear and your heart sinks. this must be your dancestor’s home of beforus, but this doesn’t look like what she described it looks like home. You sink to your knees and whimper curses under your breath, you don’t even notice the echoing footsteps from inside the cave.

You feel a large hand cup the back of your head gently and jolt, looking up from your knees you see vibrant red eyes looking into your blank dead ones, this troll kneeling beside you is alive. “Hello,” they say again. “who might you be little one?” He asks and you are stunned what is a living troll, an adult by the looks of it, doing in the dream bubbles. he nudges your head up slightly with his left thumb and index finger and asks again. “What is your name dearest?” 

You blink trying to collect the simple information of your name in your currently scrambled thinkpan. “M..my name is Nepeta Leijon,” you say shakily but you regain your voice and ask “what were you doing in MY cave?” you narrow your eyes looking him over when you notice something, he looks just like Karkat and his dancestor Kankri. He looks at you confused scrunching up his nose like Karkat did when he would think, and you can’t help but reach out and touch him. All animosity and suspicion gone. You touch his cheek lightly and whisper the one worded question. “Karkat?” You don’t know what he looks like in your timeline anymore, how long has it even been since you died, does he even remember you? Can this really be Karkat, but why is he in a raggedy old cloak?

He reaches up and cups your hand with his and smiles a genuine smile, you let out a sob and collapse into his arms. He’s so much bigger than before, and his eyes are so bright, such a beautiful red, you bet Terezi just dies over them. You smile as he wraps his arms around you and pets your hair. That’s when you notice that his blood pusher doesn’t beat in his thorax like it should. If he were alive you’d be able to feel it, wouldn’t you?

You push away slightly still clutching his shoulders and look into his eyes, he smiles and blinks slowly, when his eyes reopen you see they are blank, expressionless, and dead just like yours. You gasp and tears begin to drip down your cheeks. He blinks again and his eyes are back to a vibrant red surrounded by yellow, he wipes away your olive tears and smiles at you again.

“I’m not sure who this Karkat is but by the way you looked at me I can tell you love him dearly kitten, but I have to say I am not him. My name is Kankri, and this cave belongs to my beloved Meulin and I. Or more like it used to back on Alternia.” You look back into the cave and see that the walls are covered not in your shipping charts and other masterpieces but in ancient alternian scriptures, ones you had seen once before in a book you discovered in your cavernous hive as a wriggler. 

You look back at him and stare your mouth agape, there is no way this is the troll of the forbidden legend, The Signless. “You said your name is Nepeta Leijon, correct?” he asks, you simply nodd stupidly and he makes that universal Vantas expression of deep thought. “That means you are connected to my disciple then, her name is Meulin Leijon how peculiar. Tell me are you from Beforus?”

He knows about Beforus, he must know the dynamic of this god forsaken game. “No im not,” you say picking at the sleeves of your green jacket. “I’m from Alternia and I think I know who mew are, or were i mean...are? Aughh anyway yes im connected to her, I might be her descendent?” you say looking back up at him his nose is still scrunched up adorably, you giggle and ask if he understood any of your rambling.

“Yes I understand I am quite sure I’ve met my descendent as well; he rambles on and on as if he knows anything about social justices when he lived a sheltered life on beforus.” he rolls his eyes and you marvel at the bright red irises. “though if you are her descendent and are from Alternia does that mean I have another from Alternia as well?” You smile at him and nod.

“Yeah mew do, his name is karkat and he looks alot like mew.” you say blushing as you look at how handsome Karkat could be as an adult.

“You look alot like my beloved as well kitten.” He smiles and brushes a stray hair behind your ear, making you smile shyly you avert your eyes to escape his red gaze. He moves his hand over to your chin and makes you look up at him as gently as he can. “You are quite beautiful Nepeta, but you would be more so if you showed me your eyes.” He said whispering in your ear.

You shiver at the heat that ghosts on the shell of your ear, your cheeks would surely be flushed olive when he looked at you again. “I...I don’t kn..ow how to do that thing you do with your eyes.” you stutter and falter as you speak as you feel a heated touge tapp you ear and neck softly. He chuckles and relents his teasing as he explains.

“All you have to do is remember how your eyes may have looked before, their color will show as soon as you do. Now what did they look like, picture it in your thinkpan and blink.” You do as he says and think back at the last time you looked at your eyes. They were gray with small areas of green and had a pupil just like pounces. Okay now all you have to do is blink.

When you look up at him again as you open your eyes he smiles. “There we go such beautiful eyes, just like Meulin’s, oh but your’s aren’t your blood color yet? Hmm how old are you Nepeta?”

“I was 6 sweeps when I died but I think it’s been a sweep or two since then, so I guess I’d be 8 sweeps now. How old are mew?” you ask.

“When I was killed I was 22 sweeps old, but I have been dead for quite awhile now.” You gape he’s so old compared to you but he looks so young, he looks no older than 12 sweeps. “How about we fix those eyes to look more your age, they should be green by now right?” You nod and blink once more picturing yourself with olive green irises. “There we go such a beautiful color.” he smiles and you smile back. “Well kitten may I ask why were you crying?” He asks flipping the conversation back to you.

“Oh I..it’s nothing I’m purrfectly fine,” you smile a half smile but he doesn’t relent his inquisitive eyes. “pawnest it was nothing.” he looks at you with a concerned scarlet gaze and you look away hoping he doesn’t see what you suspect is blush in your cheeks. Can you even blush now that you’re dead? 

He sighs and brings his index finger and thumb to your chin making you look up at him, he’s smiling. “Wow.” You whisper, unbeknownst to yourself, as you look at him.

“Wow what kitten?” He asks leaning closer to you, you can feel the heat radiating off of him, Karkat must have been this hot.

“Wow,” You say again blushing as you melt looking into his red eyes. you reach up and are hovering over his cheek when he leans into your touch, the sudden contact wakes you from your awed stupor. “I...I’m so sorry I don’t know why I….I’m sorry.” you are so embarrassed and are about to turn tail to run to the next bubble but he catches your hand.

“It’s alright don’t be embarrassed Nepeta I don’t mind. You are so much like my Disciple that I couldn’t help indulging myself with your touch.” You turn to face The Signless his hand still clasping yours and see his eyes, those damn eyes that make your knees feel weak and the way his nose is scrunched up in thought again, and you can’t help but want to flick his nose to pull him out of his head to the here and now so you do. He blinks at you and smirks. “Wow.” he says pulling you closer so you are flush against him.

“Wow what darling?” You hear a voice at his side high pitched but matured, with what sounds like a latent purr undertone. You can’t see who it is but you guess it’s his matesprit by the way she called him darling. You look up from his chest and see a tall beauty next to The Signless. She looks alot like you and Meulin.

“Who might this kitten be?” She asks raising an eyebrow in your direction, you feel like the prey you once hunted under her half lidded gaze. A stunning green gaze like the color of your blood.

“This little flower is Nepeta Leijon your descendent, from Alternia no less.” They look down at you and you squirm under there relentless eyes until you are released from The Signless’ embrace.

“How impurresting an Alternian copy cat, so little one have mew met the other Meulin?” The Disciple asks leaning against her matesprit. You just nod picking at your jacket sleeve self consciously. “Well is she still fawning over that idiot clown she calls a matesprit?” You giggle at this and nod again, you hated that Meulin was flushed for Purrloz as she called him. The Disciple rolls her beautiful eyes and kisses her Kankri sweetly as she passes him by making her way toward you.

“I hope you have better taste when it comes to quadrants.” She says hugging you tightly, you can’t nod now, your head is too busy being squashed in between her rumble spheres to move.

The Signless comes and rescues your from her crushing embrace and answers for you, “I believe she is or was my descendents matesprit.” You jump back and shake your head,

“Oh no no no, I’m not, I wasn’t his matespurrit. I mean I was flushed fur him but he...he doesn’t.” The Signless looks at you pityingly and so does his Disciple. “I mean I wish we could be, all the other Nepetas have Karkitties but mine is. He…” You lose your voice as a lump forms in your throat and you feel tears welling up in your eyes again. “But at least he’s alive and..happy I hope, so it’s…”

You are cut off by warm wet tear flavored lips covering your own, your eyes shoot up from your feet to look at who kisses you. The Signless is flush against you and kissing you. An adult, this troll who looks so much like Karkat is kissing YOU in front of HIS matespurrit. You want to push away and yell at him for doing what he’s doing but you can’t your body feels like a numbing fire is blazing inside you. The fire is so hot and comforting you don’t want it to ever go out and if stops you know it’ll die down to nothing but cinders.

“I’m sorry about your Karkat, little Nepeta,” You hear The Disciple whisper in your ear as The Signless works your mouth, “Mew may not have gotten him but my Kankri seems to have taken quite a liking to mew, so what do you say we...share?” You melt at her words but the fire is so hot and you can’t think as long as it burns. You can hear a deep purring coming from your lips’ assailant.

He pulls away and the fire continues as he kisses your neck and ears “what do you say kitten will you let me be your matesprit?” He asks and you moan as he speaks those words you died to hear. You bite your lip and tug at his hair making him look at you, he looks so much like Karkat it’s a shock it isn’t him. You want to say yes but...it’s not him.

“I...I can’t I…” You want to say more but the fire is still burning and it is maddening how slowly its smoldering inside you. 

“You don’t have to answer now kitten, it’s alright shosh shh.” He hugs you papping your back as The Disciple plays with your hair, scratching gently at the base of your horns. You feel the fire dying down and you don’t want it to but you know it’s for the best….At least for now it is.

“Thanks,” you say snuggling up to The Signless as he takes you all to the floor kneeling together in a heap of pity and love. He keeps shooshing softly while Meulin plays with your hair and horns it feels nice. You begin to purr gaining a purring chuckle from the two matesprits. You decided to get up later and before you know it you’re drifting off somewhere.

What is that noise? You wonder in your head, there are deep breaths and muffled meows echoing somewhere. What is that where am I? You ask yourself as your eyes flutter open, it’s dark you feel a wet rough wall behind you. I must be in the cave you think looking around your eyes adjusting to the dim light of the cave. You’re in a pile of something, it must be pelts like you had.

“Kankri...meaah fuck!” Your eyes shoot open at the voice of your ancestor. “Shh you’ll wake Nepeta love.” You hear The Signless say.

Your eyes finally fully adjusted to the dark see the two matesprits embraced on the floor of the cave. Signless bent over your ancestor clinging to her tightly, you can see her rumble spheres shake as they move together and her bulge writhe in her hand. You can see the signless’ eyes shine bright red in the dark his hips pressed against his disciple, you feel the fire begin to rekindle inside you. 

You whimper feeling your bulge writhe slightly inside it’s seedflap as you watch. You feel as though you should say something but the fire has the same effect as before it won’t let you act on your thoughts. All you can do is watch and meow quietly as they continue pailing in front of you.

The Signless pulls his Disciple’s hair back roughly arching her back she hisses in pleasurable pain, he chuckles and looks in your direction red eyes glowing half lidded. He sees you and doesn’t stop. Instead he pushes his Disciple on her back and grabs one of her legs, and pulls it up to lay on his shoulder. You can see his bulge going inside her nook now. “Wow,” you whimper unconsciously palming you bulge through your pants. He smirks and pushes deeper inside her, she screams his title.

You bite your bottom lip, hard enough that you can taste blood, to stop from doing the same. The signless sees and grins at you. God how sexy can one troll be? You think to yourself as you watch The Disciple’s back arch off the cave floor, her bulge acting frantic in her hand. She’s close to pailing now, you know, your body acted the same when you were close while masturbating. “Oh please, please.” You and your ancestor whimper in unison. 

The Signless grins again and moves just a bit faster watching you reach into your pants to pet your bulge. The Disciple looks like she’s in pain, she’s just over the edge now, one final thrust deep enough to sheath the whole length that is the signless pushes her over the threshold to maddening pleasure to the point she is moaning a sort of mewling roar.

You muffle yourself with your coat as you watch her back fall back on the cave floor and the signless pull out of her. Red and green material drips from her nook and you unconsciously lick your lips hungrily. The Disciple turns toward you and meows contently a purr echoing from both matesprits. “Hello there kitten, did we wake you?” She asks as she stretches out luxuriously.

Her eyes are blank again and she blinks them back to their glorious green, you do the same as you shake your head. “Uu...um no no you..huh fuck.” You says unable to stop your hand as it strokes your bulge inside your pants. The fire is back with a vengeance and you can’t stop because of it.

“Want some help with that.” The Signless says suddenly at your side kissing your neck. A gasp is all you manage, his touch only fanning the blaze that rages inside you, he smiles against your skin and waits for your answer.

“Yes purrlease.” You whimper, to which he grins raising your shirt up to your small rumble spheres caressing you as your ancestor watches her bulge in hand. “Oh wow.” you gasp.


	2. Hello There Karkitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in karkat's pov that's it.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are absolutely miserable. You fell asleep and now you're stuck walking through all the idiotic fucking bubbles full of all the idiotic memories of past fuck-ups and a shit ton of past yous that are all probably dying to give you a fucking ear-full that may even rival one of Kankris "Sermons". Speaking of one of the many past Karkats here's one now. And who the fuck is that with him?

"What in name of bulge chafing paradox space is this!" You shout louder than you meant to. Dead you and who you think is a god tier Nepeta look your way and, yep that is definitely Nepeta. What were you doing with her in this bubble? Wasn't this your land, dead or alive you would never let anyone but Terezi come to your land. 

The pair waved at you and walked your way. "Hey shithead what's up!?" dead you calls over waving a big fuck you with the hand that isn't clasped with Nepeta's. Wait they're holding hands?

"Karkat stop being such a bully," Nepeta said punching your..his arm and smiling at you "hi Karkat." The pair are definitely dead you can tell by their matching empty white eyes and now that they're in front of you. All you do is gape at them as they stand there. You are actually smiling. A goofy grin is plastered across your dead doppelganger and you have no idea what that expression is doing on your face.

"What the fuck are you staring at dipshit, has our think pan finally collapsed in on itself or are you intentionaly acting like a bulgesucking tool?" Dead you asks with a coy smirk on his face, and did Nepeta just giggles at that crude remark. 

You finally react and scowl in confusion. "What the fuck is going in here?" You ask pointing at the two of them. "I mean what the fuck is this? Did you two become moirails or something?

Karkat and Nepeta look at each other and is that blush spreading across your face. "Just fucking say it will you!" You shout throwing your arms up in the air. Nepeta just sighs and walks closer to you and clasps your head in her hands. 

"This is what is going on you stupid fuck," she leans in close and you are too taken aback by the "fuck" in her sentence to react to her lips pressing against yours. Dead Karkat just stands behind her smirking at you, arms crossed all content with what's happening. Holy shit is that her tongue on your lips, it's warmer than you're used to. Terezi's is always so cold on your skin. Wait, fuck, stop.

You push away roughly sending Nepeta reeling backwards into the arms of the other Karkat. "Hey watch it you fucking asshole don't just throw her like that!!" Dead Karkat screams at you his voice echoing a growl. 

Nepeta just stands up straight and gives him a couple soft paps, shooshing softly to him, and his growls subside. You stare slack jawed in fucking shock of what is transpiring. This is so fucking scandalous you don’t even know how to react to it. 

“Nepeta stop fucking doing that to dead me right the fuck now that is just the most outrageously inappropriate thing to do right now I can’t even fathom how severe your idiocy must be if you think this is okay.” You blunder gaining a glare from the two dead trolls.

“What’s so fucking bad about it nook whiff?” Nepeta snarls at you. Wait she just snarled at you, and called you nook whiff? She turns to you and takes a menacing step closer. “I mean who are you to say what I can and can’t fucking do. I am so sick and tired of everyone always thinking that they can mandate what I do with a simple fucking command okay. So back the fuck off if you don’t want to have your tongue taken by this cat alright.” Dead Karkat comes in between you and Nepeta giving her feather light kisses as he shooshes her.

"Holy mother grub, who is that?” You ask looking at Nepeta as she relaxes into the touch of the dead Karkat. “I mean my timeline's Nepeta would never talk like that, not to me or anyone, so who the fuck is this because it is definitely not Nepeta Leijon.” 

“For your fucking information this is Nepeta and she can talk to you however she wants.” Nepeta looks over dead Karkat’s shoulder to look at you with blank eyes narrowed. 

“Well what is this are you two really moirails now, that would explain all the shoosh paps but what about that fucking kiss. Not that moirallegiance is completely vanilla but that was…”

“Shut the fuck up you idiot, we’re matesprits could you really not figure that one out on your own.” Karkat growls at you holding Nepeta close.

“Are you kidding?” you ask.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean you asshole?!” Nepeta shouts flinging her arms up at you. “What am I not good enough to be considered your matesprit?”

“Uhh...fuck no it’s not that I swear it’s just that I had my eyes on someone else before, and I kinda thought it was working out. Shit sorry Nepeta I’m just kind of….I don’t know surprised. I mean I knew you liked me but…”

“But what?” Dead Karkat asks you. “Oh I know, we thought she was a one trick hoofbeast, wriggler, but we were complete bulge sucking morons.”

“Wait what do you mean by that?” Nepeta pushes away from her matesprit looking at you and her matesprit.

Dead Karkat face palms and starts apologizing and explaining how that was a mind set before he got to seriously spend time with her when all of a sudden Nepeta bursts out laughing and both of yous are dumb struck.

"Pawnestly I knew how you felt before stupid, and I couldn't care less about how this Karkat feels right now," Nepeta says pointing at you "or any other Karkat feels beclaws I have you now and you are the one and only Karkat that matters to me. Beclaws you're my Karkat." Nepeta just giggles as she sees a smile spread across her Karkat's face.

"I am so fucking flushed for you Nepeta I can't even tell you how much." He holds her hands in his, closes the distance between them to gently plant a kiss on her lips. They're smiling as they kiss and you feel a pang of jealousy as you watch. You look away awkwardly and wonder why things never worked out with Terezi like they seem to be working for this Karkat and Nepeta. 

"Uh I'm gonna go now," you say but the two blissful trolls don't seem to notice, and as you walk away you think about your timeline's Nepeta and how she might be doing and if she's happy with some other Karkat now that she's dead.

You wander for what seems like forever and still what runs through your mind is Nepeta, seeing all sorts of Karkats with their blissful matesprit cat trolls doesn't help keep your mind off her either. No matter what you always turn out to be matesprits with her. Of course you try with Terezi or some other friend of yours but it always comes back to you and her. 

No matter the timeline or past relationships the only troll you turn out to be truly happy with is Nepeta, and that makes you feel like complete and utter failure in the matters of the quadrants.

Each version of your pairings has only one similarity you both act as more than matesprits. These dead renditions of the both of you seem to act as matesprits, moirails, kismesis, and auspistice all in one. It's as though your relationship ascended beyond the boundaries of quadrant labels, just like you dreamed your relationship with Terezi would do. But it never happened with Terezi.

You walk through bubble after bubble, all of which are becoming increasingly familiar as you travel, and only now you begin to wonder for how long you have been asleep, and why you haven't woken up yet.

You walk through the threshold of another bubble and step into a lush green forest. Your eyes widen as you take in the familiar pink and green moons above you; and hear the sounds of chater just beyond the trees that surround the little valley you find yourself in.

Your eyes are frantic and your blood pusher is in a frenzy as you take a step toward the cave in front of you. You know this place, its home, Alternia. 

You hear the sound of laughter, deep and hearty, behind you so you run into a nearby cave to hide in its dark clammy shelter. A large troll walks out of the treeline his cloak grazing the ground as he walks. Behind him comes the sound of a familiar voice.

That was the voice of the troll that ran through your mind for what felt like sweeps now, Nepeta Leijon "Who knew we clawd get hungry even when we're dead." She chuckled as she walked close behind the hooded troll. But her eyes didn't look blank and dead, they were alive and olive; could she still be alive?

"These basic feelings and needs, like hunger and thirst, sort of settle in again after a while. Think of these "bubbles", as you called them, as material worlds of our own makings. They seem to respond to whatever we think up."

"Wow I never thought of them like that I thought they were nothing but remnant memories." She said beaming up at the tall troll beside her. You watch as they come closer to the cave and you begin to panic. You decide to go in deeper to find another exit, when you bump into a solid mass behind you. You turn startled and let out an embarrassing yelp.

"Meulin are you alright!?" The tall troll calls out running into the cave.

The mass wraps two strong arms around you and calls back "Yeah I'm fine I just found another little kitten scampering around is all." You are trapped in her grip and you start to walk toward the mouth of the cave.

"Oh so we have company how grreat. Who is it?" Nepeta chimes in and you have to say the sound of a familiar voice is a great relief.

You come to meet the two trolls half way inside the cave and Nepeta let's out your name in a gasp. "Karkat." The troll holding you puts you down at the sound of your name, and now you are left standing there awkwardly. You see Nepeta's eyes go blank and well up with tears and you somehow know now that she is your Nepeta.

"Hey there Nepeta it's been a while hasn't it. Uh..so...ho"  
You're cut off by the shear force of Nepeta's famous tackle pounce. You're left breathless as you both fall over.

Karkat Karkat Karkat, it's you, really you I don't know how but I know it's you, you're my Karkat. What happened to you oh god Karkat." She sobs into shoulder and you let her, your hands resting at your sides, but she's shaking so hard against you that you can't help but pat her head and shoosh softly into her hair.

"Shoosh it's okay stupid I'm just asleep, calm down." Nepeta goes stiff at your words and looks up at you eyes blank and dead as tears stream down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh dear." You hear a voice say near by, it's the troll who captured you. You look up to see who the fuck it could be and see a much older, taller looking Nepeta; there beside her stands that troll Nepeta had been walking with and.....

"What the fuck?!" You mutter dumbfounded by the sight of what looks like to be an older version of you.

"Hi there descendant." Says the older you.

"Karkat, you think you're sleeping?" Nepeta asks you looking up at you with a pitiful gaze. You nod and look around the cave; the other two there have the same look in there eyes, but why aren't theirs blank?

"What the fuck, why are you all staring at me like I'm a wriggler on my way to get culled." Nepeta gets off of you and you sit up after her. She's still crying when the older version of her comes in and takes her over to a nearby pile.

"Come take a walk with me Karkat, we have somethings to discuss." The older you says placing a heavy hand on your shoulder, his eyes a bright red. That must be what your eyes look like now at 8 sweeps

You scoff and brush his hand away. "Well as much as I'd love to be preached to by some older version of me I think I'll stay and try to console my friend over there. So yeah fuck off." You turn your back and take a step toward Nepeta only to be yanked backward by the troll you tried to escape.

"That wasn't a request, now let's go take a walk." He drags you out of the cave and once you stop struggling he begins to explain who he and the other adult troll are, but most importanly he explains your circumstances.

You are Karkat Vantas and are very much dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second instalation of hello there kitten not as hot as the last chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it. Give me some feed back tell me what you liked or didn't like. Don't be shy.


	3. What Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope this is enough to satiate you amazing people that have bookmarked and read what I have up so far.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and you couldn't be more miserable. Karkat is here and his eyes are blank like yours which can only mean he's dead. How is everyone else then? Is Terezi dead what about Kanaya, or Sollux what was going on with the session, were you all just a doomed timeline? 

You keep all these questions hidden away in your head as you cry into the Disciple's chest, you're shaking and sobbing and your center aches terribly. You feel like you're dying all over again. The Disciple holds you closer tighter and whispers "It's alright kitten he maybe here but atleast now you both won't be hurt again."

You whimper into her bosom and nod, that is a upside of being dead nothing can ever really hurt you again. Karkat and Signless walk back into the cave and karkat's blank eyes meet yours, you get up and wipe away your tears, 'It's time to be fierce.' You think to yourself as you tread over to him, he hangs his head in what you guess to be shame and guilt, and you smile a melancholy little smile. You hunker down so you can meet his blank eyes with your, once again, olive eyes.

"Karkat how do you feel?" you ask and his eyes well up with pale red tears, your smile vanishes and you hug him; he's so fragile this crabby little kitten that you feel so much for. "It's alright now Karkat, dying happens and I guess we must have been a doomed timeline it's okay."

"How is anything okay?!" he screams not at you but at the universe, the game and everything else he sobs and shakes and all his built up leaderly bravado fades with each tear. "I failed Nepeta I failed as a leader and now we're all dead." you can feel all his pain and you ache to lessen it but what's done is done and only alpha timelines can fix things now so this won't ever happen again. 

"I know it's hard but we're okay now I promise we'll all be okay now." you say as you feel two sets of strong arms envelope you both. "we can't be hurt anymore Karkat we'll be okay now."

 

SOMETIME LATER

 

Karkat's still having trouble adjusting, he likes to hold himself up in the deepest parts of the cave system; but he has at least stopped crying so he must be coming to terms with his death. You have given him space like he wanted and kept going out to explore the dream bubble you and you ancestors share. It's so much bigger than the others you've wandered through, Signless says its because he and Meulin have learned how to manipulate the dream bubbles, which is just fucking cool. 

You go out and hunt the beasts of primitive Alternia, the time when adults still dwelled on the planet and lussi were not yet bred to raise all the young grubs. Since the beasts are still wild and haven't been bred to be docile they're much bigger and fiercer that the beasts you hunted back when you were on alternia. you saw a meow beast like pounce only this thing was three times her size. 

you stood there dumbstruck by its sheer mass and likeness to your lusus that you forgot that the beast was ferocious. The disciple had to sweep in and strike down the beast before it did the same to you, not that it would have really done anything though. 

you were having so much fun striking down these massive beasts and watching them fade to nothingness. it was great fun, you and the disciple would have little competitions all the time to see who could fell the most beast in the least amount of time, it always came down to a tie which left your ancestor "furry impurresed." 

You walk over to the mouth of the cave and can see the Signless and Disciple now. They're having fun out in the forest the way they love, telling stories under the trees as they cuddled. "Ugh they are so close you'd need a crowbar to pull them apart." Karkat says beside you.

"Yeah I know right, they're so cute togefurr" you giggle. Karkat looks over to you and you smile at him "How are you feeling karkat?" He just sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"Better i guess, i mean there's nothing i can do to bring myself back to life so yeah..." the silence between you two grows the only sound to be heard being pants and moans from the distant lovers. "hey," he says "do you want to go for a walk so we don't have to listen to them?"

"heheh yeah lets do that, oh wait how about we go for a swim instead? there's this amazing waterfall ofurr by the edge of this clearing and it has this amazing pool of water we could dive into." You beam at him, you're glad that finally he's feeling a bit better. Karkat's face crinkles into his thinking face and you laugh.

"What!" he snapps .

"Oh nothing it's just that face you make when you think is funny, your eyebrows come togefurr and your nose gets all scrunched up." Karkat keeps his thinking face on and just stares at you. "Come on let's go I really want to show you this thing okay." You smile and tugg him along to the edge of the clearing in your bubble and he gripes all the way there. "shoosh we're going to go have fun whefurr you want to or not, beclaws I know you could use a serious dose of fun." You look back and beam that "Vantas winning smile", as the Disciple calls it, at him which shuts up his complaints until you get to the waterfall.

"Well this is actually pretty fucking breath taking." Karkat says sarcastically and you pout. "I mean really great just look at these magnificent rocks and falling water, really amazing nepeta. I don't think I have ever seen a more uselessly beautiful thing in my entire afterlife." You huff at him, he can be so damn furrastrating sometimes.

"UGhh whatever Karkat i was just trying to help you have a good time but you don't have to stay, by all means go back and wallow just get ofurr yourself, beclaws if you haven't noticed you're not the only dead purrson around here." You say as you climb up the cliff leading to the top of the waterfall.

"Excuse fucking you!" He yells at you from the edge of the lake below you. "were you killed by your ex-fucking-moirail? NO! OKAY THEN WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET THE GULL..."

"NO EXCUSE YOU!" You yell back stripping away your clothes. "I am going for a swim and if you don't want to join then LEAVE!!" you see red blush on his face as he tries not to look away from your challenging gaze who the fuck knows why though you're still wearing underwear. You ignore him and dive head first into the lake's cool water. When you surface Karkat is gone and so is the fire that was brewing inside you.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you can't believe you got cussed out by Nepeta-made-of-sunshine-and -smiles-Leijon. Your walking back to the cave with the weirdest boner and you don't know what to do now. You stop and turn back to see the lake not that far off, you could go back, talk it out with Nepeta, but why the fuck should you? Granted past you was being a complete asshole but what does that have to do with current you? Jack shit that's what.

You walk toward the lake and can see nepeta swimming in the dark water the alternian moons reflected in its surface and the weird boner twitches in your pants, that weird hate boner nepeta gave you. "Fuck." you sigh, you know this won't go away on its own this needs to be dealt with but there is no chance in nooking licking hell that you're doing that.

Nepeta's swimming about in the lake, and all you can think about is what her blood would look like in the water.


	4. GLOB DAMN FEELINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YEA so i added a bit to the chapter just a lil cuz i needed to write again for this one hehe my bad ive been so bad about posting but im going to be getting better i swear like atleast once a month k bear with me guys i swer this one is gonna be worth it im gonna be such a badass writer imma make you guys cry and laugh i swear its gonna be intense.

God Damn Feelings  
You are one grumpy ol' troll right now, as you swim through the cool lake water the two moons above you. You grumble curses to yourself. “He was always cute when he was angry, but god where does he get the nerve to be such a sour pussycat?” You hear a rumble in the brush and expect a furious Karkat to come back to start up the argument so you dive down into the lake trying to avoid him. You don’t want to argue anymore, if he’s going to be such an ass he can go back to the cave. When you walk back to the cave you see only Meulin and Kankri by some pelts but Karkat is nowhere in sight. You expect him to be in the deeper parts of the cave like before but when you traverse it all there is still no sign of him. Even his scent trail is old, you can barely make out his spicy cinnamon scent in the muskiness of the cave. "Have either of you seen Karkat?" You ask Disciple and Signless but no luck.

"We haven't seen that boy since he left with you earlier, we hoped for the best but...I guess all did not go as planned did it kitten?" Signless says letting out a heavy sigh. You drop your eyes you were sort of hoping for the same when you left.

"Have you checked the woods?" Disciple says leaning on Kankri her brow furrowing, she looks like a worried mother. You nod and look out at the mouth of the cave.

"Do you think he would just leave without saying goodbye?" You trying saying but you whimper the words, a familiar pain settling in your heart. Signless and Disciple are with you in an instant, holding you and coddling you with shoosh. You push away and take off into the forest where you can be alone. You just need to be alone. As you dash into the underbrush, vision blurred with tears, you crash into a solid wall of rock or so you thought.

"Aghh fuck Nepeta watch where you’re running, you could of killed...never mind." You clear away your tears and feel more coming to surface, hot salty angry tears.

"Oh shit are you okay, did you get hurt? Well of course that hurt right? Oh god Nepeta don't cry." Karkat says his voice lacking its usual edge. He crawls closer to you reaching to wipe away at your tears. This is the roll you fell so damn hard for, the ooeygooey goofball who tries to carry a universe on his shoulders.

"STOP!! JUst stop leave me alone you....you fuckhead!!" You swat his hand away and wipe them away yourself. "I...I thought you left, where...where did you go stupid?" You can't believe how broken you felt, why does he affect you this much. He was just a flush crush right? Karkat stares at you taken aback by you. "You think I'm that much of an insensitive nooksucker? Really?" He slumps back and curls in on himself, "of course you do, I was nothing but a nooksucker around you." You stand up and leave him there in a heap you need alone time, you need to hunt, you need to get away.

You're Karkat again. Whoopi-fucking-do.  
You stare at Nepeta’s back as she disappears into the wood and all you know is you feel like a complete asshole right now. You should have explained...no never mind how horrible would that be. She has a red crush on, what would happen if you told her you were relieving the black boner she gave you. 

"UGhh!!!!!" you double face palm as hard as you can, hoping to have some sense knocked into your thinkpan. Nothing makes sense anymore, who knew death would be this much of of a pain in the shameglobes.

"You should go after her you know." Says a silky voice from above. You look up and see Disciple looking down at you with a major grin.

"Glad to see you enjoying our misery you cat beast woman. And no she obviously left looking for alone time, so go stick your nose back up my Ancestors nook and leave us alone to wallow." You flip her off a malicious grin on your face.

Disciple hops down from her perch and looms over you pinning you to a tree with her body. Her menacing grin exposing lethal teeth mere inches from your jugular. "Listen here Karrrkitten," she drawls "I know what she'd want, we are so alike she is basically me, a tiny younger me. She wants you to follow, so she knows you give a fuck."

Oh hell no!!! You shove off the tree and get in her face, your teeth bared in a snarl. "Listen here shebeast, Nepeta is a million time superior to you, she is...is.." you break off mid sentence, you really don't know much about her and you spent who knows how long on the meteor together.

Disciple scowls at you in disappointment. "You do not know her so just listen to the one who does and go after her if you want her in anyway." She pushes off the tree and walks back in the direction of the cave. You sit there dumbfounded, you really don't know her. You look in the direction she disappeared but can't get the courage to walk after her. "What could I offer when I don't even know her, really know her." You get up and walk after Disciple and decide to wait for Nepeta to come back to the cave.

Be a heartbroken Rogue.  
You stride through the underbrush arms crossed as tears run down your face. Your mind feels hazy with emotion so you rest sitting in silence until you hear a rustling in the woods. "Karkat?" You call out.

"No kitten it's just me," answers the Signless pushing away a low branch. "why is it you're all on your own? Come back to the cave, I'm quite famished and Meulin is waiting for you to get to the hunt." He grins at you and you manage a sheepish smile in answer.

"Has Karkat caused your beautiful smile to fade kitten? I thought he caught you on his way back to the cave." Signless wraps his arms around you and kisses your head. "Tell this old man your troubles love."

You curl around him and sniffle, "I'm alright let's get back to everyone okay." You hug him a bit tighter as you speak and he chuckles his deep boisterous laugh.

"Of course kitten but we can make them wait a bit longer, can't we." His voice is gruff at your neck and his beautiful eyes are hooded and dark as he looks into your forest green eyes. "We haven't had time to ourselves lately," signless kisses you "stay with me kitten, I who see your beauty and ferocity." You gasp as he cups and caresses your rump. It feels good, really good but you are not fully invested as you once were. You push him away lightly "No, I can't Kankri." You turn away to hide your blush.

Signless picks you up by your chin and gives you another kiss, soft chaste kiss and gazes into your eyes with his bright red pools. You can't help but lean up and steal another, and another kiss he chuckles and returns your passion."Let's get back." You say breathlessly clinging to Signless, he cradles you and makes his way back to the cave.

When you get back Karkat and Disciple are on the pelts having a heated conversation making you laugh gaining their attention. "Hey there, what are you two talking about?"

"Karkat wants to leave the bubble." Says Disciple and your heart jumps into your throat. "He says we just don't understand."  
Signless opens his mouth to say something but you cut him off "Go ahead, go find Terezi. I know that's why you're leaving, and I think you should do what makes you happy Karkat." You snuggle into the crook of Kankri's neck and choke back a whimper.

"Come with me Nepeta, we can find that sweaty hoofbeast loving bulge muncher you call a moirail." Karkat says his voice soft like he knows his words are cutting into your heart. You shake your head, you can't speak you know you'll whimper if you open your mouth. Signless holds you close and kisses your shoulders soothingly and you feel a sort of reprieve. Karkat doesn’t say another word he just starts walking without even saying goodbye. He just goes on his merry way.

Guess who you get to be again!!!  
You stare on in disbelief as Nepeta doesn't even look at you when she tells you to go, she just clings to your ancestor like some kind of security blanket. Then to make matters worse the way the tall mutant bastard kisses her shoulders while looking you dead in the face screams that you are no longer wanted here. You bite your cheek to silence an on coming tirade and walk out into the forest of ancient Alternia for the last time leaving Nepeta behind.  
It feels like the forest goes on forever but soon enough the lush green of the wood gives way to a brighter yellows and pinks the soft grass of alternia giving way to the rougher edges of sugar cubes. "This is Nepeta's land." you chuckle a melancholy smile on your face, you feel a rumble inside you an eruption is imminent. "Of course I end up here damn it. Fuck feelings fuck these little cubes fuck these rivers of sweetness!! FUCKING BULGE CHAFFING NOOK MUNCHING ARGGGHH!!!!!" 

"Wow dude that wa2 the lame2t thiing I have ever had the dii2daiin of wiitne22iing. What2 got your blood pu2her on 2uch a rampage kk?" You look up from the glucose cubes you had been kicking into a mush to see a smug Sollux in a godtier getup that really looks ridiculous.

“You shameglobe gobbling yellow winged douchebag, I am sooo glad to see you’re shit gargling grin again.” and honestly you are but not as much as you would have been a good 10 fuckING MINUTES AGO!!! WHERE THE HELL WAS HE THEN!! “You are just lucky I have spent most of my leaderly rage out on these sugar squares.” You huff and try to ignore his stupid grin but fail miserably. “What the fuck’s got you all happy huh you finally get nook deep in Eridan or something?”

“Ha! Age2 ago kk but no iim all griinny 2iince thii2 ii2nt the fiir2t tiime ii 2ee you get like thi2.” You are stunned it’s not the first time this douche you spent 3 years on floating rock with has seen you blow a blood vessel? NOoo way.

“Ha fucking ha your observation skills must be as great as that of these useless cubes, no make that worse even these like prisms of sweet observe how i’ve mashed them and turn into powder. Congratulations on being less observant and conscious than inanimate glucose you useless psionic turd weasel.”

“Wow kk that had two be the longe2t iin2ult...no waiit youve gone on longer in some tiime liine2 iim 2ure, but no ii mean you just 2aw np diidnt you?” 

How the hell did this dude know? “How the hell do you know?” I just asked that but whatever.

“Liike ii 2aiid iive 2een thii2 all before goodluck man.” and with that the winged weirdo tries flying off to who the fuck knows where, emphasis on tries. You grab hold of his ridiculously long hood and yank his ass down to the sharp edges of sugar land. “let go of the hood kk.

“No tell me what the fuck you mean.” Sollux goes mum and wiggles non-existent eyebrows at you. Who the fuck is this OC fucking kid!? “This is just too twisted, Sollux would never suggestively waggle at me, he was too much of a pessimistic sarcastic asshat for that kind of facial fuckery.”

“Yea thing is iim not your 2ollux numbnut2, come on KK you really thiink that every of the thous2and2 or who know2 even billions of po22iibiilitiie2 came to be exactly liike your 2ollux, ii branched off on alterniia even. Open up that thiinkpan of your2.”

“No I refuse to believe there might be billions of me’s running around that just sounds like the biggest pile of bile infused hoof beast shit I've ever heard. Although I can see where you're coming from, so you are just one the variations of Sollux which had distinct traits added to his character through differentiating experiences than the Sollux from my timeline.

“Holy 2hiit so thiis2 bag of fle2h and freak blood ii2 capable of ba2iic thought. Everyone call the empre22 to 2top all pre22e2 for this momentou2 occa2iion” sollux burst out laughing at your expense and you can’t believe he made that type of jab at you. He should know how you feel about your blood.

“FUCK YOU MUSTArd TURD JUST BECAUSE THE HIERESS LIKES YOU DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN GO AND TALK DOWN TO ME!!” You erupt again fists shaking claws digging into you.

Sollux sighs and paps ur shoulder, “My bad dude ii forget how touchy you are wiith your blood before np fiixe2 you up. iim 2orry.” 

You cant help but lean into the comforting paps he gives you. “Can I talk to you about something?” You ask hoping to dear glob he says yes because you cant keep this inside anylonger.

“Of cour2e kk.”


End file.
